This invention is directed to a conditioned air system wherein air is delivered to a space wherein the air is conditioned and through the terminal device which delivers the air to the space and the diffuser which directs the air.
Forced ventilation systems are often used to supply ventilation air to a space. The ventilation air may be ambient outside air, or it may be treated air. Treatment may include heating, cooling, drying, humidifying, and/or filtering the air. The device which blows and treats the air delivers the air through ductwork. Ductwork is commonly cylindrical tubing which receives the air from the treatment equipment and constrains it on its passage toward the space where the air is to be delivered.
The prior art conventionally incorporates a transition structure which changes the cross section of the delivery structure from the cylindrical ducting to a rectangular or square ventilator outlet. This outlet is secured in the wall of the space to be ventilated. Such transition devices are expensive to build, because they transition from a circular tube to a rectangular cross section. Furthermore, such transition devices are usually mounted on the inside of the wall, ceiling or floor of the space to be ventilated so that the wall, ceiling or floor opening itself must be carefully located. As a consequence of this, the ductwork mounted upon the transition device also has its weight supported on the wall, ceiling or floor.
These various disadvantages are overcome by the ventilation air system and terminal device therefor of this invention.